Snow White: An Avenger
by Sabrina N. Connors
Summary: Sabrina Connors is the daughter of Dr. Curt Connors otherwise known as the Lizard. She's a mutant that goes to learn how to use her powers at the X-Mansion at 10 and comes back at 17 to learn what she's missed and rekindles his long lost friendship with Peter Parker, but S.H.I.E.L.D. now wants her as an Avenger but will she mess everything up by falling for their main enemy?
1. SHIELD Agent Background Info

Main Character Profile **Name:** Sabrina Natalie Connors **Date of Birth: **February 23rd **Place of Birth: **Long Island, New York **Species:** Homo Sapiens Superior (Mutant) **Family: **Dr. Curt Connors (father) Armelle Connors (mother) **Abilities: **Teleportation, superhuman acrobat/gymnast, enhanced night vision, skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, skilled weapon-mistress, telepathy, and agility **Alias(es):** Snow White, Frosty the Snow Girl, Ice Queen, Agent Connors, and Snow Cap. **Team Affiliation: **The Avengers and X-Men **Occupation(s):** S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Avenger. **Hair:** Long very loose waves that come in a snow-white color. **Eyes:** Large cat eyes in a violet shade **Skin: **Light Olive tone **Height:** 5'5 **Weight:** 130 lbs. **Physique: **Delicate built, hourglass shape, slender shoulders, long legs, round butt and complimentary hips, a full and perky chest, flat stomach, long swan neck, heart-shaped face, long delicate fingers, pouty lips with a cupid's bow, and a button nose.

**Nationality: **American

**Ethinicty: **English and French

**Fluent Languages:** English, French, and Latin


	2. The Preface

_Attention Readers! This universe is not just Marvel Cinema or Marvel Comics, it's a mixture of both and will be tampered with! Also I do not own anyone except for Sabrina and Armelle Connors._

**Prologue**

Dr. Curtis Connors was never the type of man to fall or believe in love. He was a man committed to his work of science specifically in the biology field. He mainly studied animal and human biology and how to combine them both to cure certain physical disabilities. He himself was physically disabled with a missing arm caused by a severe war injury which is why he became so interested in this inter-species topic of biology, a topic he studied with his best friend and work partner Dr. Richard Parker. One of the main reasons Dr. Connors believed that love was a myth was because of his missing limb, who could love a man like him?

But years ago Dr. Connors lived in the Florida everglades and he studied reptiles, and one day he and Richard were at a bar in Miami discussing how close they were to their main goal over drinks and in walked a beautiful French woman with an hourglass shape that had almost every man in the room glued to her with her violet cat eyes staring down Dr. Connors himself! She strut right over to him interrupting he and Dr. Parker's conversation. Dr. Connors was more than flabbergasted, what was a beautiful woman like her doing approaching an old one-armed science geek like himself?

Her delicate olive hand gently touched his one arm and her pouty rouge lips opened to say something with her thick and seductive accent. She asks him to dance and Dr. Parker choked on his drink. At first Dr. Connors was insulted, she must have done this to humiliate him he thinks, because he's obviously missing an arm and would not be a very good dance partner. But the gorgeous French woman assures him with a sincere look in her amaranthine irises and one of the most sweetest smiles that Connors himself have ever seen, she assures him that this was no prank and she truly did want to dance with him. Parker eagerly pushed his timid friend into the pretty young French girl who giggled a giggle that sounded like music. Dr. Connors was enamored with her charm and beauty, he wanted to run his remaining hand in her silky amber waves that brushed her shoulder and caress every curve on her body while she moans words in her mother tongue. Her blushed at his lusty thoughts and didn't realize that they were already on the floor actually dancing! She had her arms around his neck as he had his one arm around her curvy waist. While her startling eyes stared into his own he was trying to avoid staring at her _very _well-developed breast.

She wouldn't stop staring at him so he decided to ask how old she was as they swayed to Sinatra, she replies with the answer 19 in her velvety accent. He thinks to himself that he is old enough to be her father! Why would she be interested in him? Unless she's after his money, but one look from her burned those awful thoughts to ashes. He introduced himself and then she introduced herself as Armelle LaRoux, she is studying abroad here at the University of Miami, she tells him that she is studying drama.

The Arts and Science are complete opposites but somehow after a few more dances, laughter, a bit of flirting, and drinks they both ended up back at Dr. Connors house making passionate love. Already Dr. Connors has fallen in love with French nymph and cannot imagine his life without her! In the morning Armelle confesses to Dr. Connors how she had already fallen for him as well and the two marry in secret with only Dr. Richard Parker and his pregnant wife Mary present.

Mary Parker and now Armelle Connors become very close friends and one afternoon when Mary picks up Armelle from class, Armelle reveals to Mary that she is pregnant. Armelle excitedly tells Dr. Connors who is also exuberant as well as crestfallen. He doesn't even think he can be a good husband with his disability but now he is to be a father! But Armelle assures him that he is the most wonderful man she has ever met and that he is already a great husband and will be a remarkable child.

Richard and Mary have their son Peter Benjamin Parker in early November and moves to Long Island, New York. Curt and Armelle move to Long Island with their friends as well and in February Armelle gives birth to a beautiful girl and named her Sabrina Natalie Connors. Sabrina was unlike other infants though, her hair was white as snow but other than that she looked like her mother.

Four years later a terrible tragedy has befallen Peter and the Connors. Richard and Mary die in a plane crash while on a research mission they go on with Dr. Connors. Relieved that her husband is alive, Armelle is anguished by her friends death. Peter goes to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Queens, leaving little Sabrina without her best friend.

With too many memories Curt, Armelle, and Sabrina move to Manhattan and Dr. Connors works for Oscorp. Besides losing his best friend, he almost lost any hints to finish and create the perfect formula to have him grow his arm back. Growing up with a biologist as a father, Sabrina becomes an expert in biology, physics, and chemistry. At 10 Sabrina starts to show some extraordinary abilities, she was able to teleport, see perfectly at night, and superhuman athletic skills. Being a scientist Dr. Connors had his connections and one of them being Dr. Charles Xavier who met with Curt, Armelle, and Sabrina and explained that she is a _Homo Sapiens Superior _or a mutant. Dr. Xavier suggested that Sabrina comes to his school for gifted youngsters (mutants) up in Westchester County to learn how to use and control her powers in a good way. Reluctant to let their daughter go but agreed to after Sabrina explained that she would loved to go to school with kids that are like her, Curt and Armelle send her off.

At the X-Mansion Sabrina becomes best friends with a telepath Jean Grey and Scott Summers who they call Cyclops who can shoot lasers out of his eyes, she also becomes an X-Man and fights crime with the others. Sabrina was the most advanced student and at 13 developed the ability of telepathy but learned to control it and turn it off and on, she doesn't read anyone's mind without asking first. She graduated at 17 and returned to her home in Manhattan to learn from her mother and her childhood friend Peter Parker everything about her father from his reptile interaction transformation and what he had done to the city and learned that he has been locked up in prison. When Armelle leaves the room to give Peter and Sabrina some time alone, Peter reveals to Sabrina that he is Spider- Man to somewhat calm her down from her previous breakdown.

After learning of the tragedy, Peter and Sabrina rekindle their friendship and one day while having coffee a man named Phil Coulson approaches her and tells her he works for S.H.I.E.L.D and that a Nick Fury has made an appointment for her to meet him. She meets with Nick Fury who tells her that he would like her to join The Avengers...


	3. Chapter I: Welcome to the Avengers

**Welcome to the Avengers**

So much has changed in the course of seven years. I can't believe I didn't even bother to pick up the paper to found out that my own father is a terrorizing Lizard man! Or maybe I did try to pick up the paper...that's why everyone at the X-Manse was so insisting on making me train right after breakfast, they didn't want me to discover what my father has done. Part of me is angry that they kept such a huge thing from me but the other part is grateful, it's better that my mom decided to tell me and Peter.

My childhood friend Peter Parker has returned, and he reveals to me that he is New York's favorite creepy crawler Spider Man. Who knew Petey would grow up to be a suave butt-kicking ladies man, but when the mask comes off he's a total nerd. A Cute nerd though, which is why it's understandable that he managed to get a pretty blonde with brains named Gwen Stacey as a girlfriend.

I met her yesterday and I felt guilty because my father killed her father. I also thought that she would hate my guts because of it, but it turned out that Gwen is one of the most rational people on the planet because she told me that it was not my fault and she hoped that we could be friends, then she told me that SHE feels sorry for ME because finding out such tragic information must really impact me psychologically in a negative way. To Peter's relief Gwen and I immediately befriended one another, and we all hangout with each other sometimes because we all are science geeks. She and Peter even helped me and my mom redecorate my bedroom which looked like a lab and a zoo before it's transformation.

Peter told me that the room looked like a Hipster and a bookworm threw up in here. Gotta love a smart-ass right? I like my room it feels like me, but it was weird not sharing a room after having a roommate for seven years (I miss Jean) and it got lonely. So last night I had my mom sleep in the bed with me, I know I'm utterly ridiculous and to make me more immature, she sang me to sleep with the French lullaby she sang to me as a little girl.

"Sabrina, geet up! You 'ave to be at Stark Mansion in an 'our! _Allez-viens_!"

That would be maman calling. She seems to forget that I can teleport. Not minding getting up because of the schedule back at School, I easily visit my shower. It was a usual morning with me singing in the shower and shampooing my hair. It was a nice shower until I got soap in my eye which took a while to wash out of my eye. When I went back into my room I screamed when I saw Peter Parker hanging upside down from my ceiling reading my Charles Darwin book on Evolution.

"Darwin obviously thought close-minded, this is all wrong!" He chuckled.

"Oh Darwin you silly ol' goat!"

I glare and take the book before whacking him in the head with it.

"Ow mother fudger!" He falls to ground and rubs his head.

"Peter it's morning and you decided to come into my bedroom unannounced, didn't you think at all that I was getting dress?"

He jumped back up on his feet.

"Yes of course I did but I really wanted to know why they wanted you and not me me!" He whined.

I narrowed my eyes, not getting at all what he was saying.

"Who?"

"The man! The government! Big Brother! SHIELD! The Avengers!" He threw his hands up in the air.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Peter is actually jealous that they asked me and not Spider Man.

"Maybe they asked me because I make it easier to reach me instead of staying up in the sky, and maybe just maybe they like me better!" I teased going over to my closet.

What does one wear for meeting Earth's mightiest heroes? I heard Peter scoff and turned around to meet his offended face.

"How could they like you better if you weren't even here in the city saving lives and fighting crimes? You were up learning your Jedi skills!"

I rolled my eyes and returned to looking for an outfit.

"Ooh do you think Captain America would like to see me in red and blue?" I teased.

"Sabrina this isn't fair!"

"Stop whining Pouty Parker, I'm sure they'll come to you soon just make it easier for them to reach you okay?"

He sighed and plopped on my bed.

"Peter is jeeeealous." I sang.

"I am not it's just that you- smell funny!"  
"Really? Out of all your witty comebacks you steal a poorly used Jack Sparrow one? Really Parker?"

"I'm depressed just leave me to die!"

"Okay."

"I'll decompose on your bed."

"I promise not wait up."

I choose my tight black that came above my knees.

"My rotting corpse stench will never leave your room."

"I'll sleep in the guest room."

I took my dark burgundy, button down off the hanger and made sure that the sleeves were rolled at the elbows.

"Spider Man will never be able to save New York EVER AGAIN!"

I decide to wear my knee high black high heeled boots with the outfit.

"Don't worry they have the Avengers to take care of that."

"Damn you Connors damn you to hell you White Witch!"

I turn around holding the outfit against my body.

"Now are you talking about the Narnian white witch or the Forbidden Kingdom one?"

He groaned.

"Petey I'm just pulling your web stop crying, if you want I can talk to Director Fury about letting you join the Avengers."

His face lit up like a child's in a candy store.

"Really?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yes! But you owe me."

"Shit, what do I have to do?"

I smirked.

"The Black and White theater on 57th street is having a Harry Potter Marathon next Friday and before the showing there's a Potter Party in the pub below it..."

He twitched.

"And..."

"And I need a Remus Lupin."

He sighed.

"But I have a date with Gwen next friday!"

"Then baby you gotta bring her along because this is your one way ticket to SHIELD."

"Blah fine!" Don't you love his responses? I know I do.

I squealed and hugged him.

"Yay you're the best, now get out I have to get dressed." I push him out the door while he rambles about he's going to get Gwen to come.

Feeling upbeat I turn on some music and play 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People. I know that it's about kids shooting kids but hey the beat made me feel up. I get dressed in my desired attire and put on a pair of my black rose earrings and slide on the watch that Grand-mere Natalie gave me last Christmas, it's Chanel.

"I'll just put on some lipstick." I say putting a coat of dark red lipstick, it's the only make up I wear.

I put on my black rectangle framed glasses, brush my hair and spray on some perfume. I checked my briefcase again to see if I had all my files in order and then teleported to the kitchen making maman jump but Peter, who was already eating breakfast chuckle.

"Sabrina Natalie Connors, _vous m'avez fait peur_! Don't ever do that again!"

I hugged her and laughed.

"_Je suis desolee Maman_!

"You know half of me wishes that I understood what you two were saying, but the other half of me just doesn't care." Said Peter eating an omelet.

I make a stink face at him and sit down at the table. Maman smiles and gives me my plate and setting down my cafe au lait.

"_Merci_."

"_De rien_."

"Speak English!"

"Shut up Pete it's my house."

"Fair enough."

The three of us laugh and maman sits with eating a croissant.

"Sabrina what does SHIELD an' Tony Stark want with you?" She asked.

"They want her to join their boy band." Said Peter.

I threw a muffin at him which he ducked.

"They want me to be an Agent."

"Like James Bond?" Quizzed Maman.

"Only without the suit, car, and hot girls."

"Actually Parker I do get a suit and the redhead Black Widow is definitely a femme fatale, and I have a motorcycle so I'm pretty much James Bond."

He stuck his tongue out.

"SHIELD is good, they sponsor Captain America and Tony Stark and everyone who saved New York from that Alien attack." Said Maman.

"I can't I missed that."

"I did too Sabrina don't worry."

"Oh really where were you?"

"The Bahamas with Aunt May, we needed to get away after um- Uncle Ben you know?" He cleared his throat and picked up the paper.

My heart sank for him, he lost his father figure, he doesn't like talking about it because he's afraid to cry.

Maman knew that it was time to change the topic and looked at the clock and her eyes bulged.

"Sacre-bleu! Sabrina you have five minutes to get to Stark Mansion you will be late!"

"Maman I can teleport!"

"Oh _oui_, of course." She gets up to kiss my cheek.

"Take care and good luck _Cherie_."

"I will maman, Pete give me a squeeze before I go."

He gets up and hugs me.

"Don't forget, I won't."

In a snap I teleported. I looked around, it looked like a hallway but it felt like a palace, it was bigger than the X-Manse! AC/DC's Back in Black album was blaring through the speakers, I must be in Stark Mansion.

"Lost your way?"

I turned around to see a man in his late thirties with wavy dark hair streaked with gray, he had stress lines around his deep eyes that held pain but he was still handsome.

"Oh yes, hi I'm Sabrina Connors and I-"

"Yeah I know who you are, just follow me and I'll let you meet everyone, by the way I'm Dr. Bruce Banner." I shook his hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Banner."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Will do, Call me Sabrina."

He nodded and smiled under the smile was anguish, this man must be the Hulk, out of all of them this would definitely be him.

As I followed him into an elevator and all the way to a double doors I couldn't stop shaking, I was both nervous and excited, I really don't want to screw this up.

"Okay here we are, everyone's having a top secret conversation so don't mind the tense vibe."

When Bruce opened the door it was not what I was expected. Tony Stark was throwing red, white, and blue popsicles at a very handsome blonde man who looked like he was going to burst at any moment.

"Eat the popsicle Cap'n stop being so tense eat it eat it eat it it's like taking a bite out of America!" That must be Captain America.

A beautiful redhead was rubbing her temples, it's Black Widow.

"Stark stop behaving like an ass I'd like to discuss what's important!"

"I agree with Nat, you're getting out of hand stop antagonizing the Captain." This man had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"You would agree with your girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

A large man with long blonde hair laughed at them all.

"So petty and tiny!"

Bruce turns around and looks at me apologetically.

"This is what happens when Fury leaves the room."

I nod and try to maintain a professional look but I was on the verge of death trying to keep the laughter in.

Bruce faced them again and tried to get their attention.

"Guys, hey guys can we- SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone stopped and had a deer in the headlight face, for a second Bruce looked like a scary person but then he went back to normal.

He clears his throat.

"Sabrina Connors has arrived, Sabrina welcome to the Avengers."


	4. Chapter II: Meet the Avengers

**Meeting the Team**

Judging by the look on everyone's face, they were pretty embarrassed by my first impression of the group except for Tony Stark of course, he had a hard time trying to keep a straight face. I can definitely see myself getting along with him. The Captain's entire face was as red as a tomato as he cleared his throat and cleaned up the mess of popsicles that Stark had created. The brawny blonde man was the first to properly greet me, he approached me towering over my petite stature as he looked like a legendary viking warrior from Norse myths. He swiftly took my hand which was like a baby's in his massive paw and kissed my hand like an old-fashioned gentleman before giving me a charming smile.

"Milady, tis a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Thor Odinson."

Oh of course! He's the Asgardian hero who's brother tried to take over the Earth! He kind of reminds me of that foreign guy in the coffee commercial with the long blonde hair. I grin at the legendary God in a wolfish manner.

"I thank you good sir for your formalities but tis not necessary! I introduce myself as a mere commoner, a lady that has traveled, a learned scholar, whom has hailed from the lush island of this famous land, a learned scholar whom possess gifts like no other, art thy grateful to be in the presence of such worthy warriors who hath served our country well! You come face to face with Lady Sabrina Natalie Connors of New York, daughter of Curtis and Armelle Connors, the very same Curtis Connors who has previously wreaked havoc on this miraculous city of dreams and apples!" After my Shakespearean speech that I have wonderfully performed in an English accent, I curtsy and grin at the applause I received from Tony Stark.

Stark ran up to me and brought me into a bear hug crushing me against his chest, whilst he pets my hair.

"I like her can we keep her?"

"She's not a pet Stark!" Scolded the Captain.

"But she's so pretty-"

"As much as it would be an honor being the pet of _the _Tony Stark, I'd rather be my own person, you know human rights and what not." I interrupted his current obsession and possession over me.

"I guess I don't need to give any introductions-"

"Even though you should give it anyway out of courtesy."

Listening to Stark and the Captain bicker was like listening to an old married couple, like listening to my grandparents and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's safe to say that she finds you entertaining instead of irritating like we do Stark, hi I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff." The red vixen who spoke approached me with an air of pride as she held her hand out for me to shake which I did.

"Hot girls check." I said.

She looked at me bewildered.

"Sorry, it's just something me and my friend were talking about."

"Uh huh."

Great now she thinks I'm a lesbian, that was one time last summer!

"Agent Clint Barton here." The man who was accused of being her boyfriend before was now shaking my hand.

He's really cute, he may appear hardcore but get him in a comfortable environment and he's definitely a jokester.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Steven Rogers." The Captain introduced shaking my hand.

I grinned at them all, Bruce and I have already met earlier so there was no need for introductions. The Captain- I mean Steve, held out a chair for me out of courtesy, he is from the 1940's after all.

We all sat around the table, they were obviously waiting for someone and right on cue through the door a tall dark man clad in leather with an eye patch stalked in with a mass ball of authority, the room immediately smelled of respect when he entered, it was the man I met with before the man who inducted me into this league of heroes; Director Nick Fury.

"We all know why we're here today and if you don't, let me answer your stupid ass questions like why we're meeting at Stark Tower instead of HQ. It's because S.H.I.E.L.D. Has decided that we're going to need an extra mutant helping hand on the team and clearly we don't trust her just yet so we're meeting here instead of our secret location."

I love his bluntness and that is _not _sarcasm.

"Miss Connors if you'd please stand."

I rose and fixed my skirt.

"I don't care if you already introduced yourselves I'm going to do it gain; This is Sabrina N. Connors, she's 17 years old, I know she's young and a minor but once you fully learn her capabilities you will understand-"

"But we already read her profile we know what she can do, what makes her more special than other mutants?"

Fury was obviously annoyed at Stark's interruption.

"Does anyone have a pot of boiling hot soup?"

Stark shrank back and played with his pen.

"Now, before I was so _rudely _interrupted by a damn stupid ass question, I was explaining why we chose Ms. Connors for a new member on the team. Ms. Connors is a mutant as you know, she attended school at Charles Xavier's school for mutants up in Westchester County, and graduated earliest in her class for she was the most advanced. Her capabilities and how she can easily control them are well above average. As you have read from her profile Ms. Connors can teleport and she is a telepath, she has enhanced night vision and is extremely agile as well as possessing superhuman skills of acrobats, gymnastics, every type of martial arts, and hand to hand combat not to mention her talent for weapons. We need her for this team."

Fury paused to see if anyone object, he saw no objection so he continued.

"Yes, her father is the Lizard a villain, but her record is clean and until she shows any signs of treason she stays put got it? Oh and being the daughter of a biologist her resume has explained that she is well-learned in physics, biology, and chemistry so she will be around Stark and Banner a lot."

Fury turned to me.

"Ms. Connors or should I say _Agent _Connors, being apart of the team means being fully committed as in when we need you, you must drop what you're doing to serve SHIELD to serve your country, and no messing around."

I nod.

"Yes sir."

He nods.

"Follow Agent Romanoff she will get you your uniform, weapons, and necessities."

I grinned.

"Welcome to the Avengers."

The meeting was obviously over since everyone got up to leave after Fury has left. But as I tried to leave Stark blocked the doorway.

"Why is your hair white?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I laughed a little.

"Your hair, white, why is that?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with my mutation, I never really found out."

"It's like frosting." He moves his hand towards it and I smack his hand away.

"Watch it Stark or I'll read your mind and expose your thoughts in front of everyone."

"I don't really care I always voice my thoughts."

"But I'm pretty sure that a certain Pepper Potts wouldn't like to hear your thoughts on what you think of dear Natasha's rocking hard ass or my great set of tits." I say quoting his thoughts.

His eyes widen and he looked like a man before execution.

"Right in the bulls eye." I winked.

I walked out of the room and he followed.

"Hey, if you're going to be apart of this team you're going to need an Alias you know a hero name."

I turn around and grin.

"That is so cool! You know I had a nickname in girl scouts but it wasn't that nice, actually it made me cry."

"What was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He raised his eye brows but then shook the thought off.

"How about Frosty?"

I twitched.

"I take that as a no."

"Take it down as a hell no."

Great I lost Natasha, how am I going to get my stuff?"

"Ice Queen?"

"It would be irrelevant since I do not have any powers protaining to cold weather."

"Do you have to be technical?"

"You're Iron Man you tell me." I smirk.

He mumbled fair enough.

"Why don't you call her Snow White?" Out of the blue Natasha tossed me a bag, I opened it up revealing a catsuit like hers and weapons of different sorts. I grinned at the many sharp objects.

"I LOVE IT! Snow White!"

"Do I have a say in this?"

Clint appeared beside Natasha and smirked.

"No newbie you don't."

I frowned.

"Great so we have the star spangled drag over there Captain America."

Steve glared daggers at Stark especially since I giggled.

"Legolas over there is Hawkeye."

"You watch Lord of the Rings?"

"Uh duh is that even a question."

"Tony I love you!"

"Believe or not you're not the first woman who's said that but you are the first _clothed _woman to say that."

I grinned.

"What's your alias Natasha?"

"Black Widow."

"Why?"

"Think about it."

"Um...okay..."

"Banner is the Hulk for you know become a big, giant, hulking, green guy."

"Nicely worded." Responded Bruce.

"And I as you know am Iron Man."

"Isn't your suit made of titanium?"

He frowned.

"Yeah but no, stop asking stupid ass questions."

I giggled at his Fury impersonation.

"Agent Connors." I face Steve who called my name.

"Your training starts in an hour, I suggest you get ready." Even though it was an order he smiled kindly.

"Steve, call me Sabrina okay? We're teammates." I grinned.

He smiled.

"Alright, Sabrina."

Suddenly there was a collection of beeping noises, everyone on the team took a beeper out of the pocket. Steve looked at all of us.

"Suit up guys looks like we're needed at headquarters."

"What kind of trouble could possibly happen at headquarters?" Asked Stark.

He thinks for a moment and then looks at Thor.

"Damn your outcast reindeer brother."

My first mission and I get to meet the God who tried to take over Earth.

"Avengers Assemble!"

If I were Peter I would be so jealous right now!


End file.
